Users can use a variety of devices to control home operations. For example, thermostats can be used to control home temperatures, refrigerators can be used to control refrigerating temperatures, and light switches can be used to control light power states and intensities. Extreme operation of the devices can frequently lead to immediate user satisfaction. For example, users can enjoy bright lights, warm temperatures in the winter, and very cold refrigerator temperatures. Unfortunately, the extreme operation can result in deleterious costs. Excess energy can be used, which can contribute to harmful environmental consequences. Further, device parts' (e.g., light bulbs' or fluids') life cycles can be shortened, which can result in excess waste.
Typically, these costs are ultimately shouldered by users. Users may experience high electricity bills or may need to purchase parts frequently. Unfortunately, these user-shouldered costs are often time-separated from the behaviors that led to them. Further, the costs are often not tied to particular behaviors, but rather to a group of behaviors over a time span. Thus, users may not fully appreciate which particular behaviors most contributed to the costs. Further, unless users have experimented with different behavior patterns, they may be unaware of the extent to which their behavior can influence the experienced costs. Therefore, users can continue to obliviously operate devices irresponsibly, thereby imposing higher costs on themselves and on the environment.